Unusual meeting
by odstpilot
Summary: Aang has an odd meeting with Lin and Ursa


Unusual meeting

Summary: Aang has an odd meeting with Lin and Ursa

 **A/N: Aang is 18.**

"Morning, Lin." Ursa said, kissing the older woman.

Lin lifted her head and returned the favor, watching as Ursa straddled her.

"So, I have an idea." Ursa said.

"It better be good. Not like that last idea." Lin said.

"A threesome with Aang." Ursa said.

"Who's he?" Lin asked.

"He's a student in one of my dance classes. And we're close friends." Ursa said.

The chief of police looked at her friend with a surprised look.

"You never told me you were a dancer." Lin said.

"How do you think that explains my agility?" Ursa asked, as she leaned forward and sucked on Lin's neck.

Lin let out a throaty groan, and bucked upward as Ursa grinded her hips against the police officer's. Ursa rolled both of them so Lin was on top. The two looked at each other, desire in their eyes.

Lips hungrily connected with each other, and Lin shoved her tongue deep into Ursa's mouth, earning a moan from the younger woman. Lin rode Ursa, clitoris's rubbing against each other. Both grinded against each other until they climaxed.

"Lin!"

"Ursa!"

Lin lay next to Ursa, and grinned at her.

"Lets go with that idea. Bring your student over." Lin said.

That night, Aang rode his motorcycle at his teacher's house, with an unsure look on his face. He remembered getting the call, saying his teacher wanted him to meet her friend. Well, here he was.

Aang approached the door and knocked on it. His teacher appeared in the doorway, and pulled him in.

"Nice to see you, Aang." Ursa said, pulling him into a kiss.

"So, who's your friend?" Aang asked.

"I'm her friend." Lin said, walking into the room.

Aang looked at Lin in concentration, having seen her before.

"I remember. You're the chief of police." Aang said.

"The one and only." Lin said, and motioned for Aang to follow her.

"So, how did you and Ursa meet?" Aang asked.

"That's for another story. For now, your dear teacher wants to try something with the three of us." Lin said.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"A threesome." Ursa said, putting her hand on Aang's back. He looked at Lin for confirmation. She nodded, an odd grin on her face.

"Just remember. No-one is to know about this." Ursa said, pulling Aang towards her.

She kissed Aang, and pushed him against Lin, who rested against the head-post. Aang's shirt was removed, leaving his bare torso and arms open.

"Lets see what you have for us." Lin said, as she slowly moved her hand down Aang's chest, fingernails gliding on the skin. Aang's breath shortened, as his senses increased.

Ursa straddled Aang and deeply kissed him. She then stood up and dropped her clothes, her pussy in view. With her free hand, Lin pulled Ursa on top of Aang, watching as Ursa guided Aang's head towards her groin.

"I like what I'm feeling. Very nice." Lin purred into Aang's ear, as her nimble fingers grasped Aang's dick and squeezed. Aang sighed in enjoyment as Lin continued, his warmth growing in her hands.

Leaving him hard, Lin leaned forward and joined Aang in pleasuring Ursa. Ursa bucked forward at the feeling of having two tongues inside her. Lin and Aang licked deep inside Ursa, lapping her juices. The two pulled out, tongues connected to each other.

Lin pulls Aang close and puts her mouth over his, both savoring the taste of Ursa inside each other's mouths. Lin pushes Aang on the bed and was about to mount him, when Ursa spoke.

"We ride him together." Ursa said.

"How?" Lin asked.

"We give him a vulva/clitoris sandwich." Ursa said.

Aang felt a weird feeling as his prick was enveloped by both woman, yet it felt arousing. Ursa and Lin put their hands on each other's hips and pulled each other closer. Aang thrusted upwards, rubbing his cock against two clitorises'.

"Lets see how long he can last." Lin said, as she rode Aang, in a methodic pattern, savoring the moment. Aang and Ursa followed the pattern. The three were together in a moment of intimacy, without a care in the world.

"Guys, I'm going to" Aang started, when he released, his seed mixed on Ursa and Lin's stomach.

The two lay next to Aang, all three struggling to stay awake.

"That was…" Aang said, trying to find words to say.

"Ursa, I should thank you for this." Lin said, cuddling with Aang.

"Just remember. No-one will know about this." Ursa said, also cuddling with Aang.

"But that means…" Aang started.

"Don't worry, Aang. As long as we continue in secret, no-one will know." Lin answered, then returned with another question.

"How good a dancer are you?" Lin asked.

"Very good." Aang said.

"There is one thing I want to see." Lin said.

"What is it?" Ursa asked.

Lin cracked her knuckles, her eyes to the right and down; Ursa knew this was something Lin did when she was antsy or nervous.

"Lets just say I have a fetish for flexible guys." Lin said.

"We all have what turns us on." Aang said, trying to cut the tension that was clearly thick in the room.

"So, Lin. What is it you want Aang to do?" Ursa asked.

Lin lay on her back and motioned for Aang to crawl forward.

"I want you to rub your cock between my breasts. While your legs are spread open, I might add."

Aang stood above Lin, his feet on either side of her. Sliding his legs apart, his cock rested between Lin's well developed breasts. Ursa grabbed Aang's legs and lifted them up, his legs fully apart.

"That has got to be painful." Lin said.

"Not at all." Aang said, as he grabbed Lin's shoulders and thrusted back and forth. Lin pressed her boobs against each other, sandwiching Aang's cock between the pair. After a few thrusts, Aang climaxed, his seed sticking on Lin.

"So, where do we go from here?" Ursa asked.

"One day at a time." Lin replied.


End file.
